


Candy Handy Lipstick Tryst

by slotumn



Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, French Kissing, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: He relies on his fingers for many things.Feeling her warm folds tighten when he curls two digits upwards, is definitely one of the best things he does with them.A.K.A. Three LysiClaude ficlets, featuring French kissing (with candies), fingering, and lipstick mark blowjobs.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644289
Kudos: 14





	Candy Handy Lipstick Tryst

It was supposed to be just a quick peck, but then she bites on his lower lip and turns away with a blush and a "Forget that," afterwards.

Next day, he brings something that would make their first attempts at deep kissing less awkward.

"You really think I'll go along with it just because you brought candy?"

"So you don't want it?"

She huffs and starts licking at his lips and tongue so aggressively that it catches him off-guard for a moment.

Rolling the strawberry-flavored candy between them, he thinks that she tastes better than the sweets she usually won't admit to liking, and regrets not trying this sooner.

When they part, panting for breath with a string of saliva in between, she makes a triumphant expression while displaying the now-tiny candy she stole out of his mouth on her tongue.

He grins and shakes the whole packet of sweets he brought, and her eyes turn wide and round in the cutest way.

\---

He relies on his fingers for many things.

Drawing bows, concocting poison, picking out classified documents to sneak back to his room-- requiring a good balance of precision, delicacy, and speed.

"Claude...there..."

Feeling her warm folds tighten when he curls two digits upwards, is definitely one of the best things he does with them. 

"What, here?"

He purposefully pulls back a little bit to watch her glare at him. 

"S-stop teasing me-- ah!"

Her own fingers are too short to comfortably reach her most sensitive spot inside, so she asks him to "help" her, probably more frequently than she wants to admit. 

She squeezes her eyes shut when he adds another finger, and turns her head away when he starts applying more pressure.

"Hey, you know that trick doesn't work on me anymore."

He uses the other hand to gently tilt her face back and bring her into a kiss-- and right when she's out of breath, he rubs on her clit with his thumb.

"Mmh...!"

There's something between a squeal and a whimper right as her lower body shakes and her insides get tighter.

He brings his hand up to show his fingers glistening with her juices, and the pink blush on her face gets even deeper. 

"You're a big girl-- you'll clean up after yourself, right?"

Her brows knit together in annoyance, but her pupils are blown wide as she licks his fingers while palming his erection. 

\---

Leaving bite marks on each other feels damn good in the moment, but it can become a problem when they're on areas visible to others. So she whispers to him that she has an idea, and tells him to come to her room later.

There's a small stand mirror on her desk, and he walks in right as she's applying something on her lip. 

"I already know I'm not all that experienced with makeup, so don't even try to tease me for it."

He didn't plan to, but the small fidgets that give away her embarassment almost makes him rethink that-- at least until she kisses his neck with those cherry red lips and holds up the mirror. 

"Ah, I see what you're getting at."

She hastily opens his shirt and places lipstick stains down his torso, and pauses right after taking his erection out. 

"...It's smudged, isn't it."

"Yeah. I like the look."

With a look that's says, "Really, Claude?" she re-applies the tube of lipstick, then kisses the head of his cock before taking it partway into her mouth. 

It feels good, as always, but seeing the smudged red bands around his cock after she takes it out, and the way she glances up at him, is why it takes all his self control to not burst immediately. 

He fucks her over the desk while making her look into the mirror afterwards-- and it's to let her admire her own handiwork, not to tease her. Really. 

"Well, it worked. No bite marks left this time. All you have to do is to wash it off."

Her face is nestled into his chest when they cuddle afterwards, as usual-- apparently looking at him in the face after being pounded into multiple orgasms is too awkward, or something. (It's very cute of her.)

"What if I said I don't want to?"

She lightly punches him on the arm, and he laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)
> 
> In a surprising turn of events, I decided that I wanted to write something a bit softer with these two, so here we are.


End file.
